


Rose is a rose is a rose is a rose

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Fade to Black, Fae & Fairies, Getting Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Human Prompto Argentum, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, POV Prompto Argentum, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Supernatural Elements, but they were all immediately smitten with Prompto, it might not be said, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: Astrals, his grandmother was going to be so disappointed in him.With a deep breath, Prompto jumped into the circle. If he had simply stepped in with one foot, then the other, he probably would have talked himself out of it. He had his eyes squeezed shut when he dramatically called out, “oh, no!”His acting was never very good. “I seem to belostandalone!What ever would I do if some handsome Fae came and juststole me away?” He shouted loudly, opening his eyes and staring at the ground around him. “I guess I juststumbledinto this circle of mushrooms! Howunfortunateit would be if some Fae prince came and made me hishusbandsince I stepped into the mushroom ring on the evening of afull moon!”In which, Prompto is tired of the way his life is going, and desperate times call for desperate measures.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, pre-OT4 - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	Rose is a rose is a rose is a rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This has been sitting in my drafts for a while, and I kept telling myself I would write more and I just,,, haven't, so I just decided to post it! 
> 
> Title is a quote by Gertrude Stein that just means when all is said and done, it is what it is. 
> 
> Disclaimer: As a pagan witch, I don't personally work with the Fae and I have healthy amount of respect (and slight fear) for them. This is by no means an accurate depiction of them, and I know that. I did not intend for it to be, and I was just playing with some of the legends related to them. I also in no way hope to offend anyone who does work with them, or any cultures related to them.
> 
> Enjoy!!

In hindsight, there had to have been a better way to deal with his issues.

* * *

Was he really going to do this? This was dumb. Fairies weren’t...they weren’t _real_. There was no such thing as the Fae. They were _stories_ that his grandmother used to tell him about before she passed. Stories that she had told him while he was a child.

It seems he was really desperate if he was going off legends. 

Prompto had filled a backpack with only his most prized possessions. His camera, of course. A few of his favorite t-shirts. His phone. He grabbed his wallet and keys, too, for when the inevitable happens and he has to trek back to his shoebox apartment. 

There was a picture of Tiny carefully stuck between two thin pieces of cardboard. He always wondered what happened to her. He had been taking care of her, and then one day, she wasn’t there anymore. Simply vanished. He was sad, but he just figured that she found her way back home. 

He grabbed two extra bracelets - one of sturdy, thick leather, and another one that was made of silver. It had been a gift from his grandmother. He didn’t wear it often, but he might be able to make use of it as an offering. 

To the Fae prince that he was hoping would steal him away. 

Because he’s desperate.

Also, an idiot.

“This is so dumb,” he muttered to himself as he made his way into the forest. “So, so dumb. What do you expect, Prompto? You’re just gonna end up murked.” He blinked, tilting his head to the side. If someone tries to kill him, and he lives, can he get a book written about him? Probably not. With his luck, he’d most definitely just end up dead.

* * *

“Alright, here we are!” Prompto said to himself as he found a large boulder near a stream. “Middle of nowhere, alone, and it’s...getting dark.” He swallowed. “Go big or go home, eh, Prompto?” 

There was a rather large ring of mushrooms and flowers nearby. He stared at it for much longer than he would ever admit, deciding if going through with this ridiculous plan was really worth it. Afraid? No, he wasn’t afraid. 

He was terrified of the possibility that it actually worked. 

Which was ridiculous. The Fae weren’t real. They were characters in stories told to make sure that children behaved. 

Astrals, his grandmother was going to be so disappointed in him.

With a deep breath, Prompto jumped into the circle. If he had simply stepped in with one foot, then the other, he probably would have talked himself out of it. He had his eyes squeezed shut when he dramatically called out, “oh, no!” 

His acting was never very good. “I seem to be _lost_ and _alone!_ What _ever_ would I do if some handsome Fae came and just _stole me away?_ ” He shouted loudly, opening his eyes and staring at the ground around him. “I guess I just _stumbled_ into this circle of mushrooms! How _unfortunate_ it would be if some _Fae prince_ came and made me his _husband_ since I stepped into the mushroom ring on the evening of a _full moon!_ ”

He stopped his shouting for a moment, and listened. Nothing. “Well,” he grumbled under his breath, “that was a waste of time...”

“Hey, don’t you know it’s dangerous to be out here at night?”

Prompto’s head snapped up, and he could feel his cheeks heating up at being caught by some other hiker. “Wha-what?” He asked, then forced out a nervous laugh. “Don’t worry about me, my dude! I’m gonna set up camp pretty soon, and then just head back home in the morning.”

The stranger stared at him, and Prompto felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to raise. The other man didn’t _seem_ dangerous, though. The blonde watched as the other turned his head and called out behind him, “Gladio! Specs! Think we can set up camp here tonight? I know we were hoping to get to the peak by nightfall, but maybe it’ll just be safer to stay here.” 

Oh, Prompto thought, so he _was_ going to end up murdered. Maybe he’ll be reborn as, like, a caterpillar. He can be a wriggling worm, eat to his heart’s content, then be a pretty butterfly. 

Two more people came out of the thicket, and it gave Prompto pause. They...didn’t exactly look like they belonged out in the wilderness. Well, mostly, at least. The big one with dark hair and tanned skin - he looked like he ought to be in a camping gear advertisement. Prompto’s fingers twitched. He wondered if they’d be gracious enough to allow him some pictures before he died. 

The other one, though... He didn’t look like he should be there. Who the heck hiked in slacks and a button-up shirt? Were those...where those _loafers?_ Prompto eyed him suspiciously. It was odd, but...he wasn’t about to question it. Especially since he was the idiot there who had been trying to call out to the nonexistent Fae. This guy, Prompto decided, was probably the bigger threat than the other two men. He just seemed like the type. 

“Seems like a good enough spot,” the big guy murmured, looking around. He glanced down at the ground where Prompto was standing, and Prompto assumed that he was probably just trying to figure out how he would go about pitching a tent and starting a campfire. Probably. There’s no reason for him to be looking at the ring of flowers and mushrooms. Unless he liked to eat mushrooms, then maybe he would be looking at the fairy ring. Then his eyes moved to look over Prompto. He held his gaze for a moment, and then gave a hum. “Name’s Gladio,” he offered, and Prompto had to squint for a moment, because he would have assumed the man would offer a last name, but when he didn’t, he simply nodded. 

He went to open his mouth to respond in kind, but was quickly cut off by the first man - the one with dark hair who had told him it was dangerous to be out at night. “I’m Noct. It’s nice to meet you...?”

Prompto blinked. “Oh, right!” He paused. Even if these men were about to murder him while he slept, he figured he might as well be polite. “Prompto Argentum at your service!” He gave a dramatic, sweeping bow, and grinned when he looked back up. There was a slight breeze. Not enough to really catch his attention, but it did cause him to shiver once. 

He looked to the last man, and wondered if he would be given a name. The guy had a sour expression on his face, and Prompto decided to assume that it was because he didn’t want to be camping and _not_ because he was interacting with someone beneath his standing. He frowned. “You may call me Iggy, Prompto.”

“It’s nice to meet you guys!” Prompto chirped. He really hoped that his friendliness would prevent his inevitable demise. “What are you guys doing out here?” 

It was Gladio who answered him, “trying to get to the peak,” he pointed up the mountain, towards where Prompto assumed the top was. It was getting darker, and he couldn’t see all that well. “What about you, blondie?”

He winced slightly. Maybe he should have anticipated the question, but his brain has really just taken a back seat for all of the day. “Aha,” he laughed carefully, “if I tell you guys, promise not to laugh?”

“What?” Noct teased, “searching for riches beyond your imagination?”

“Fame and fortune?” Iggy supplied with a bemused hum. 

Prompto frowned. “What? No, I don’t want any of that. Sure, not having to worry about money would be great, but I’m not about to find buried treasure out in the middle of a forest.” 

“Desperate times do call for desperate measures,” Iggy said. Prompto looked at him strangely, but decided not to comment on that particular statement. “You are, after all, standing in the center of a fairy ring.”

Prompto paused. 

He looked to his feet, then back at Iggy.

Something was wrong. Very, _very_ wrong, and Prompto wasn’t sure what it was. 

“Um,” he swallowed, trying to casually walk forward, and _out_ of the ring. “I think maybe I should just try to head back to the entrance. I’m not really the outdoorsy type,” he chittered nervously.

Noct walked over and not so subtly elbowed Iggy. “Be nice,” Prompto heard him huff. “Normally it’s Gladio who acts like this. What gives?” 

Prompto really didn’t understand what was happening, but something kept telling him that he should make his way back home, even if he _was_ intrigued by the gorgeous men in front of him.

Gladio snorted, “kid doesn’t look like he could swat away a mosquito without feeling bad.” Prompto gave a noise of dissent. That was rude, but it wasn’t like Gladio was wrong. Mosquitoes needed to eat, too! 

Iggy looked between the pair, then sighed heavily. “Very well.” 

Prompto took another step forward. Only to find out...that he couldn’t. “What the...?” He questioned, mostly to himself, but then his eyes snapped up to the three men that were watching him. He blinked twice. “Oh, no way. No fucking way.” He muttered, taking a step away from the edge. The blonde wanted to put some distance between himself and the others. 

“Hey, hey,” Noct held up his hands in the same way Prompto would when he tried to calm down the hurt stray dogs near his apartment. “It’s all good, man. You’re safe.” 

Prompto gave a slightly hysterical laugh and shook his head. His grandmother would argue otherwise. 

Oh, if he survived this, his grandmother was _so_ going to come back from the dead and kill him herself. 

Iggy cleared his throat. “We mean you no harm at the moment, Prompto.” He paused, stringing together his words carefully. Prompto trusted him the least of the group, simply because he seems like the type who could weave together half-truths into the prettiest of tales. “We simply wish to know why you’ve stepped into a ring, no offer in hand, yet still have a request to make.”

He stared at the man, and thought over his words. “No offense, dude, but like, I know I’m not the sharpest knife in the drawer, so I’m gonna have to ask you to not be the one talking.” Something flickered across the other’s face, but it was gone before Prompto could really analyze it. He hummed, but eventually nodded his agreement. Prompto let out a sigh of relief. “You guys are...Fae.” It was a statement, not a question. A favor given, a favor owed, after all. He had to be...extremely careful.

Iggy turned to Noct, eyebrows raised. Noct grumbled for a moment, but then turned to Prompto. “Yeah, man, and you’re in a fairy circle.” 

Prompto made a noise of distress, and quickly fumbled to take off his backpack. He heard some rustling, and then there was a shadow looming over him, and he squeaked, falling backwards. “Hey now,” he offered nervously, “no need to do anything hasty! I’m just grabbing your offering!” He dug around in his bag a bit more frantically, but had to stop when a large hand wrapped around his wrist. 

“Stop.” Gladio rumbled. Prompto didn’t understand why they’d want him to stop. He looked up at Gladio, who’s eyes were hard (but oh-so pretty), and then glanced back towards Noct, who was now protectively shoved behind Iggy. As if they thought Prompto was a _threat_.

He blinked once. Twice. Well. He can’t deny that he _does_ have a gun tucked into his pack, but he wasn’t reaching for it. He forced himself to relax, and then looked to Gladio. “Here,” he said, shrugging a bit so that the pack fell forward. “I was looking for two bracelets. One is silver, one is leather.” He swallowed, then looked to Iggy. “For my third gift, I offer knowledge.” It wasn’t a lot, but he could tell stories of his grandmother. He could offer up recipes that she used to cook and that she had passed down to him.

The man looked at him curiously in response. “Knowledge? Of what sort?”

Prompto pursed his lips, “accept my gift, and find out. All of which,” he explained further, “are freely given.” 

Gladio’s grasp on his wrist loosened, and Noct peeked out from over Iggy’s shoulder. “How’d you know you’d need three gifts?”

He shrugged, a wry grin on his face. “I didn’t. I brought the silver bracelet as an offering, but if I need to appease three Fae, then you kinda need to think on your feet.” He flopped back against the grass. “Hope you guys like ‘em.” 

Prompto watched as Gladio held the bracelets in his hand, studying them. He hummed a few times, then slipped the leather bracelet over his wrist. “I accept.” He tossed the silver bracelet towards Iggy, who immediately passed it to Noct.

Iggy looked at him, “I accept your gift of knowledge, Prompto.” 

Prompto felt a weight off his back. That’s two out of three of them that accepted his gifts. He turned to Iggy. “Do Fae cook? Or, like, eat human food? My grandmother taught me a lot of recipes when I was younger.... Um. If not, that’s cool, I can tell you about something else.” He didn’t expect Iggy’s eyes to widen and his face to brighten. 

“The recipes will do just fine.”

Iggy and Gladio shared a look, then turned to Noct, who was contemplating the silver bracelet. “Why did you come out here, Prompto?” He asked finally. “No one seeks out the Fae just to hand us gifts.”

Prompto winced, “um. So, like, human life is shit, and I was kinda sorta maybe hoping that I could entice some Fae prince or something to steal me away?” 

There was silence. 

“I-I know it’s really stupid and probably insulting but I was just really done with the whole -”

“I accept your gift, and in return, I will grant your desire.” Noct told him evenly.

Iggy looked alarmed, “Noct, I do not believe that -”

Noct shook his head, “no. Nope. He’s mine now, and I will be the one who marries him.” He paused, but Prompto was still trying to figure out what the hell Noct could mean.

“The Council -”

“Can kiss my ass. They’re there for show. I’m the Prince, and what I say goes.”

Prompto took in a sharp breath. “Oh,” he said quietly, feeling a bit silly. “You’re...you’re a Fae prince. Of course you’re _actually_ a Fae prince. Of _course_ you are because _of course_ this is the only time that things go the way I had originally planned.” His muttering turned a tad hysterical. 

“Noct, I think you broke him.” Gladio murmured. 

Prompto was still muttering to himself, but he noticed the semi-concerned stare that Noct was throwing his way. He stopped, freezing when Noct started to step towards him. “So, um. You _totally_ don’t have to steal me away, promise! I was just being dumb! Don’t worry about it!” 

“Doesn’t work like that, kid.” Prompto glanced at Gladio. “A favor given, a favor owed.”

“I said it was freely given!” 

Iggy made a noise of complaint. “Yes, you did. However, His Highness has decided to...show favor towards you. It’s rare that a Fae does such a thing.” He frowned, “even rarer that one of our kind claims a human in the way that Noct has.” 

“What he means,” Noct sighed, “is that you seem chill enough, and I’m tired of being pestered by the Council to find a spouse who _isn’t_ either of these two,” he jabbed his thumbs towards his companions, “and you wanna get away, so,” he shrugged, “why not kill two birds with one stone?” Prompto laughed nervously. He had to be dreaming! Or dead. Being dead would work, too. Noct was still looking at him, eyebrows raised. “Whaddya say? Wanna get hitched?” 

Prompto took a deep breath. 

“Sure.”

What could go wrong?

* * *

Turns out, quite a lot. 

As soon as the words were spoken, Prompto felt something sear into his wrist. Not in the tingling, fun, tattoo sort of way. No, this felt like his skin was burning from the inside out. He gasped, dropping to his knees and clutching his wrist with his other hand. Tears blurred his vision, and he felt them drip down his face. He wasn’t sure what was happening. Did he get cursed? This felt like he was being cursed. 

There were hands on him suddenly. Cool hands that soothed the fire that had begun to spread from his wrist. It shot down his fingertips, and then up his arm, past his shoulder, and down his back. Why did this hurt so much? Didn’t Iggy say that Noct had decided to favor him? This certainly didn’t feel like a favor! 

“Hurts...” He whined, trying his best to bring his wrist in towards his chest and then curl himself into a ball. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt as much if he managed to curl up tighter? Yeah, as if. 

“Hey, kid, just breathe. You gotta breathe or else it’ll just feel worse.”

Prompto wheezed out a laugh. Breathe? _Breathe?!_ Were they for real? He could barely open his eyes at this point and they expected him to _breathe!_ Ridiculous! “ _You_ try breathin’, asshole...”

There was a snort next to his ear, “if there was enough air for him to sass Gladio, then I think he’s doin’ fine.” Oh, that was Noct. It’s a bit odd how he was able to pick the man’s voice out and just know that he was him. 

“ _Noctis_ ,” a voice hissed, and Prompto knew for a fact that the scolding tone had to belong to the well-dressed man who Prompto was most wary of. Iggy just seemed like the kind of person who would be able to instill the fear of the Gods into people. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, and attempted to shrink away from everyone. There were still hands on him, and even though they soothed the burn he felt, he knew that they were connected to the Fae he thought tricked him. “You ought to have warned him.”

Prompto was shifted - whoever was holding him was shrugging - and then there was a response, “didn’t wanna scare him off.”

“Yeah, well, he’s gonna be hard pressed to trust you after this,” a deeper voice rumbled. 

“Noct,” he whined finally, feeling the fire begin to subside. The arms that had wrapped around him had stiffened for the briefest of moments before they relaxed. 

“Yeah, I’m here.” He murmured, “I’m right here, Prompto. Don’t worry, just keep breathing.”

The blonde tried to open his eyes. He managed to peel them open the slightest bit, and glared at the three Fae. “What the fuck was that?” He asked, voice cold. 

It was Iggy who sighed. “A claim on a human can be very...taxing. When you accepted Noct’s offer of marriage, it took hold. I apologize that we weren’t able to make it more tolerable.” There were long, deft fingers stroking across the small of his back. He leaned into the pleasant touch, and when he glanced towards Iggy, he noticed the smallest of smiles on the man’s face. Huh.

“Sorry, man,” Noct - Noctis? - mumbled. “I didn’t think it’d be that bad.” The man leaned down, pressing his cheek against Prompto’s shoulder in apology. “Worst of it’s over now, at least. Now you’re mine.”

The last comment made Prompto a little dizzy. He was Noct’s? Well, he knew that would be the case, since he agreed to marrying the other but... “What? Like a pet?”

Gladio snorted loudly. “Nah, blondie. Don’t worry. You’re his equal now, even if some people might want to say otherwise.” Gladio was in front of him, large hands splayed on either side of his neck. His amber eyes were gentle, and Prompto felt...protected.

“I shall handle those that do,” Iggy explained. “Welcome to the family, Prompto.” He was given a smile. An actual smile that was warm and beautiful and it made butterflies erupt in his stomach. Iggy was so pretty.

He blinked once, twice. “Wait, are you all together?” The words came out before he could really think them over, and he winced once he realized what he said. 

There was silence all around. No one looked like they wanted to answer the question, and the three Fae kept staring at each other, having a silent conversation. It was enough for Prompto to piece the answer together. “Oh, you are.” He paused, “does that mean that I’m all of yours, too?” It was an innocent enough question, in his eyes.

Ignis made a noise, but Prompto couldn’t tell whether it was pleased or not, and Gladio let out a hearty laugh. “Yeah, kid,” Gladio said, a hand moving to ruffle his hair, “if you’d like that, it could be arranged.” Prompto nodded absently. “There’s enough of us to go around.” Gladio grinned at Noct, who was behind him. “Good choice, Noct. Think this was the best idea you’ve had in years.” 

“Rude,” Noct muttered, “but you’re not wrong...”

“So, like, if Noct - Noctis? - is the Prince, what does that make you guys?” Prompto questioned. 

It was Iggy who answered, “ah, well. I am His Highness’ advisor. Gladio is his Shield.”

“Which,” Noct cut in, “means he’s basically like my bodyguard. Also, you can just call me Noct. Names are...important to the Fae, and while I trust Iggy and Gladio, it’ll be good for you to get in the habit of using nicknames.”

He nodded. That made sense. Advisor and bodyguard. It made so much sense he could laugh. In fact, he did. “Somethin’ funny?” Gladio grunted, cocking an eyebrow.

“You’re a _bodyguard_ , dude. You look like you could bench press, like, ten of me no problem. Iggy’s an advisor, which makes sense! He’s all sharply dressed and important looking! It just - it makes sense, man.” He rushed to explain, leaning back against Noct. “Even if you’re all Fae. Man,” he breathed, “who would’ve thought? I’m marrying a Prince and he’s got some really hot boyfriends. If I’m dead, then this is Paradise.”

Someone pinched him. “Ow! What the heck was that for?” 

Gladio smirked, “you ain’t dead, blondie. Come on, let’s go home.”

Iggy nodded in agreement, “yes, it would be wise to have you settle in immediately. The claim left on your wrist will show everyone who you, for lack of a better term, belong to, and as such, it’s likely they will leave you alone. If that’s not the case, well...” His glasses flashed dangerously. “I would be happy to remind them that you are under Noct’s protection.”

Prompto let the information wash over him. He blushed lightly at the slightly possessive tone Iggy had taken, feeling warmth spread through his chest. Well, when put that way, it seemed simple enough. “Okie dokie, so, like, where is home, anyway?”

Noct laughed from behind him. “Close your eyes, it’ll make the warp less, well, warpy.” Prompto sighed dramatically, but did as he was told, unsure of what was about to happen.

Suddenly the ground wasn’t below him anymore, and there was no grass or gravity or _anything_. Even with his eyes closed, it was dark and bright at the same time, and felt like he was floating. It was _weird_ , and honestly, if he had eaten recently, he might have lost his meal. “Ugh...” he whined once there was solid ground beneath him one more. “Talk about a headrush...”

Noctis patted him on the shoulder, “you’ll get used to it, man.”

Prompto peeled his eyes open, blinking at his surroundings. They were in a nice room. A really nice room, wow. High ceilings and wide open spaces. The furniture was ornate and looked like it belonged in a museum. Or that really high end store in the upper district that Prompto never actually went into because he was afraid of breathing on something wrong. Either worked. 

“Whoa, where are we?” He asked after another moment or so of gawking.

“Welcome home, Prompto.” Noctis told him, a warm smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! At the time, I don't have anymore planned or written, but I figured that this would be a nice place to leave it! 
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, please leave a kudos/comment/bookmark/share! 
> 
> ps. Prompto still found and took care of Pryna, who he runs into later on, and then he meets Luna, and they become bffs (and Luna swears that she owes Prompto a favor because of it. He insists that she doesn't)


End file.
